Yakamo
Hida Yakamo was the firstborn son of Hida Kisada and Hida Tsuriko. He had one brother, Hida Sukune, and a sister, Hida O-Ushi. He succeeded his father as Crab Clan Champion and was the Crab Clan Thunder. He became Lord Sun after Amaterasu committed jigai. Heir to the Great Bear Groomed at an early age to follow his father, it was well known how much he resembled his father physically and mentally. He was quick to anger, very hot headed and would speak in a frank and direct manner. His battlefield prowess was unquestioned. When entering the fray he often wielded a tetsubo in one hand and his katana Chikara in the other. Way of the Crab page 62 Yakamo's dueling skills were equally impressive. The most notable duel he won was against Mirumoto Satsu, killing the older Dragon samurai with his tetsubo. After the duel, Mirumoto Hitomi swore vendetta against Yakamo. Way of the Dragon page 6Way of the Crab page 62 His abrasiveness had earned him a bad reputation in the imperial courts. Yakamo, however, saw politeness and etiquette as a burden to endure, not an honor to uphold. He was a very canny and perceptive man, clever enough to understand his own nature and impression on others, learning to time his rants for maximum impact on other people, keeping them off balance. He valued honesty above all traits, would not lie and equated his word with his honor. He saw politeness as deceit and would not pretend to enjoy someone's presence if he didn't. Way of the Crab pages 63 Corruption of the Crab When Yakamo lost his left hand in a duel with Mirumoto Hitomi, he was given the claw of an oni, now known as Yakamo's Claw. After Hida Kisada was wounded by Fu Leng in 1128, Yakamo realized what the Crab had become by dealing with the Shadowlands, ripped off the claw, and attached the Jade Hand. Death and Rebirth After the Second Day of Thunder, new Champion Yakamo focused on retaking the Hiruma lands, and gathered an army of Crab and Naga into the Shadowlands. They reach Kyuden Hiruma in 1130, but then the Naga broke off for the north, leaving Yakamo and the Crab army trapped and surrounded by the Horde. He escaped the Siege of Kyuden Hiruma in 1132, but was captured by the Shadowlands. The Lion led by Ikoma Tsanuri reach the Crab in time to assist in the defense of the second attack. The combined might of the Crab and Lion made for a quick victory. Yakamo's body was recovered, but Naga appeared from the forests and took his body, restored him to life using an ancient artifact and merged his soul with the Akasha. Many distrusted the Naga, but Yakamo assured them that only by working with them would they be able to defeat the Lying Darkness. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition page 23 Lord Sun When Hitomi defeated Lord Moon after the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness, Amaterasu committed jigai. Yakamo was led to the site of the event by the Akasha and served as her second. Upon her death, he ascended to become Lord Sun opposite Hitomi's Lady Moon. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition page 23 The Will of Heaven In 1170, the Dragons, tired of Man's rule of the Heavens, exerted their will upon Tengoku. The Seven Fortunes allowed the Dragon of Jade and the Dragon of Obsidian to attempt to replace Yakamo as Lord Sun and Hitomi as Lord Moon respectively. The other Dragons, save the Dragon of Thunder, left mankind to cement their power.Scenes from the Empire IV Yakamo was defeated by the Dragon of Jade, and cast down. His dying words were heard by Moshi Amika.The Sun & Moon, Part I Endnotes See Also * Hida Yakamo/Meta Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Naga Category:Fortunes